


Best Mistakes

by BatSuitClad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Feel free to guess in Comments, I'll update when it becomes obvious, Mysterious Characters, Pre-Canon, pre-campaign 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSuitClad/pseuds/BatSuitClad
Summary: In a village, a spy and a commoner meet under mysterious circumstances.





	Best Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm trying to keep it a mystery for the first chapter. It'll probably be obvious, but I like the idea of the eureka moment that the first readers will get when they realize who this is about. It's one of my favorite moments. I will probably update the tags when I post Chapter 2.
> 
> First Chapter is very short. Later Chapters will be longer...hopefully.  
Please read and comment.

The moon glinted off the blade clenched in the elf's fist, as his other hand pressed to the bleeding wound at his side. His vision swam as his shoulder rested against the wooden building. _Stupid amateur,_ he berated himself. His internal self recrimination was cut short as the glow of torch light blazed from around the corner of the nearby street, accompanied by the sound of clanking armor.

Rather than take the time to swear at his unending bad luck, the elf darted into the alley to his left. Once again, he found himself grateful for the darkened linen he was wearing. Not only did the dark grey make it more difficult for him to spot, but the cloth was thankfully soaking the blood from the wound in his side. Not that any drops would be all that visible in the filth that was this human village. Did the short lived fools take no pride in...in...

_Oh_, he stumbled. The blood loss was starting to get to him. And the sound of the guards was getting closer. In front of him was a blurry square of light. It took him a second to recognize the lit window for what it was. And in the moonlight he could just make out the shape of a door frame.

Between bouts of blackened vision, the elf moved towards the door. The door gave way under his hands, and he found himself in a dim lit room. A single candle caused shadows dance about the room. Blurred images of a figure standing by a wooden tub showed the elf the room's sole occupant.

He managed to close the door behind him, though not as stealthily as he would have liked due to the unsteadiness of his legs. "Please.." he said, taking a step towards the figure. "I... need your...help..." The last came out in a gasp as his legs finally gave way and he fell to the floor.

For a brief moment, the elf's vision cleared as the figure came to his side. It was a woman. A very beautiful woman, looking at him with a mix of concern and confusion. In the heady moments before losing consciousness, the elf found himself admiring the face looming over him. The piercing, intelligent eyes. The lips set in worried frown. The raven-dark hair tucked behind one ear...

And that was when the elf realized why she looked so confused. He had, in the light-headedness of blood loss, made his plea for help in his native tongue. This beautiful woman, however, didn't speak elvish. She was human.

_Well, sh-_, was his last thought before darkness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, feel free to try to figure out who the characters are by the very sparse clues that I gave. I still feel like it's obvious, but hopefully it was a fun revelation.


End file.
